


The Memory Glitcher

by Neon_Morphile



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Hunter Frank, Android!Gerard, Androids, Complicated Relationships, Cyberpunk, Far Future, I'm Bad At Summaries, Long Shot, M/M, Revolution, Slow Build, Technology, Telepathy, Top Frank, Work In Progress, bottom gee, it has a complex plot idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Morphile/pseuds/Neon_Morphile
Summary: Basically a cyberpunk romance between a gifted (or cursed) android and a conflicted android hunter who find themselves in a highly fucked up situation as the plot thickens.So Gerard is wanted for his unintended ability by the government and there's an android revolution going on - Frank is whisked in all that shit.[This is a re-upload.]
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	The Memory Glitcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a re-upload so maybe some of you have already read this before. I deleted it last time because it didn't get as much attention as I had hoped - I find my motivation in feedbacks so I lost my will to continue, I guess. I'm uploading it again to see if I can gain more traffic this time because I thought I might pick this one for this year's NaNoWriMo project! Yay~
> 
> I do kind of have the story arc planned out, and I can tell it's going to be a long story. But if I choose to keep going with this fic, I'll gladly take in suggestions from the comments.
> 
> Well thanks for coming by to give this story a chance and I hope you like what you read. Welcome to the 2020 Frerard party lol
> 
> NMx

He woke up in the midst of a tumult.

Something must have hit him hard on the back of his head because now the power was back on and electricity was humming all throughout his system. He needed a few minutes for the entire body to undergo the rebooting process. So he blinked absentmindedly, sitting against the gargantuan pile of now useless items once owned by the people of Velo City. Maybe some of his sensory instruments were malfunctioning. Even though he was surrounded by miles of rubbish, he couldn’t detect any type of scent. And couldn't feel any tactile discomfort that _should_ be there. That was a bummer because he’d need to smell and feel to survive through the rest of his life. Not that he knew how long that’d be.

He lifted his left arm and studied it. It was in a poor state. The realistic polymer skin had been torn off due to rough handling and the translucent blue wire that ran along the cylindrical metal ‘bone’ was blinking slowly. It meant there was a connection error and that not enough energy was circulating in those parts. If he didn’t get a major operation soon, the arm could shut down anytime and fall off. Lucky for him though, it barely hurt due to the malfunction. He huffed and cradled his arm with the other.

_[Reboot completed. Satellite connection: Good]_

A woman’s voice reverberated from the inner speaker planted in his head. That meant his time to sit around was over. Supporting his entire weight on his good arm, he slowly scrambled to his feet and stretched to make sure all of his joints were working fine. They hadn’t been looked after for a long, long time, but as he was one of the finest models from Elena Corp, he could move around just as freely as any other newly scrubbed androids. He wriggled his toes to get the energy fluid circulating and took one step ahead.

All around him, trash was being picked up, crushed, and put away. Monstrous black claws that were built only to act out activities its creators had programmed were efficiently doing their job. He wondered what it would be like to be one of them, deprived of the ability to think for oneself and make one’s own decision. He shuddered even entertaining the possibility. He’d rather be an abandoned android than a mechanical claw working endlessly in a landfill.

Abandoned.

The word slowly made its way into his synthetic brain and turned his fingertips cold, if it was possible for a robot. But that was how he felt. Abandoned. Cast away. Thrown in the bin like another dirty sock. He, a high-functioning therapy android built specifically for an illustrious human banker, shut off one peaceful night and secretly driven away to a junkyard where not a single lifeform exists. Only the boisterous noise of the claws working and dusty scenes of fading memories welcomed his arrival. He couldn’t know if they were welcoming his departure, too. He was never meant to leave. His previous owner had meant for him to be picked up, crushed, and put away like other pieces of metal here.

Abandoned. But was he really? A coin always has two sides. He thought that maybe, if his owner didn’t want him anymore, that also could mean that he was…free. When that thought occurred to him, a spark ran down his spine. A flame of exhilaration erupted in the wiry neurons in his skull. He was now a masterless android, unrestricted and free to roam about of his own volition. He could now poke his way through every nook and cranny of Velo City, and see for himself the scenery he was only allowed to scrutinize through a 5-inch bulletproof window. Once he made his way back to the city, a whole new life could make known its beginning.

He lifted his gaze and set it on the vague skyline of the neon city. Tall buildings and aero highways that circled around skyscrapers could be seen. The cars that floated on them looked almost like little flies. He smiled to himself, anticipating his first drive. He didn’t know if he would be a terrific driver, but it sure would feel amazing weaving his way through the city in his very own aeromobile.

After he wrapped himself in a dark colored blanket that he found on top of an outdated refrigerator, he took bold steps toward the skyline and his promising future. It was pretty far but he would get there by nightfall. He lifted his good hand to operate the holowatch and found it reading 4:47pm.

Before turning off the watch, he stopped in his tracks and studied the little letters above the numbers. Many of the memories lost due to the sudden shutting off came back to life with the six blue letters shining silently in his face. He read each letter one by one as if to engrave them deep into his memory box.

_GERARD_

That was his name. The one his owner had picked out for him, anyway. But he liked that name and wanted to stick with it. Then he turned his arm over to read the permanent tattoo marked on his skin.

_WAY-7749_

That was the name of his model, but he had other thoughts for it. He grinned, turning off the watch and marching forward.

His name was Gerard Way.

***

The city was definitely unkind to him. For one thing, the noise engulfing Gerard was far worse than the one back in the landfill. At least back there, there was only one kind of noise. But here, with the thriving lives, buzzing neon signs and screaming motor engines, billions of noises were assailing his sensors. He cowered for a few minutes in the alley to hide himself from the bursting sounds until a group of junkies shooed him away from the spot. He wasn’t made to deal with the wild outside world. Gerard was designed by the very best of pros in Elena Corporation to best perform indoors. Now that was why he couldn’t stand being lost in the jungle of scintillating lights and clouds of smoke.

But what else could he possibly do? Gerard had no choice but to move on until he found a job, a stay for the night, a place to get patched up or whatever. He was free but that also meant he was responsible for himself. Otherwise he could end up in a place even nastier than the junkyard. He’d heard about the urban rumors of lost androids that were led off to forced labor sites or even sex trade. Knowing that it was impossible for him to shut himself down temporarily or forever, he had to do everything in his power to evade that fate.

Another thing about the city was that the dwellers were particularly hostile to androids, even worse to Gerard who literally looked like he’d climbed out of a dumpster. Not a single person came near him unless it was some drug addict with indecent intentions. Even when he questioned a subjectively normal-looking (at least they didn’t have neon piercings all over their bodies) human couple for directions, he was answered with rude silence and a nasty look. It discouraged him, but he decided to brush it off because he couldn’t afford cowardice anymore.

Heaven wasn’t helping him. It had started to rain around 9PM, and Gerard had no umbrella. Normally he wouldn’t need one—he used to have a force field function which he never got to use—but right now his left arm’s core was exposed to the rain and a lot of things were broken inside and outside. He didn’t know how long the rain would last so he needed one, but he had no money on him to even buy a cheap transparent umbrella.

Gathering up every bit of courage, he went up to a street stall keeper sending all kinds of things including umbrellas. He kept a distance with the man in case he happened to show hatred for his kind. Pointing at one of the umbrellas, Gerard spoke up above the city noise and the sound of the pouring rain.

“Hey, um, can I get that?”

The man set his eyes on him as if he had just realized his existence. He didn’t even speak. He merely held out 3 fingers. It meant one cost three bronzes. Gerard cleared his throat to explain his state and bargain.

“I’m deeply sorry, sir, but right now I don’t have money—”

“Then fuck off!” The man growled.

“—but if you would be kind enough, I could serve you or do something for you in return,” he concluded his sentence regardless of the man’s vulgar words. Gerard looked at him with hopeful eyes and clasped hands. His red hair was stuck to his skin from the rain, making him look even more pitiful.

The man was unresponsive for a few seconds, but then Gerard noticed a change in his expression. He leaned forward from under his bright green parasol and showed him his golden tooth—meaning he smiled.

“Serve me?” He asked.

Gerard was a little unsettled and confused, but he nodded anyway.

“How much for an hour? Two silvers? Three?”

“Excuse me?” He couldn’t understand why he’d give so much for an hour.

“Or are you one of those high-society luxury ones? You look like one. I can’t afford golds, though. And your arm is fuckin’ off. That should be a discount.”

There wasn’t a single word he didn’t know but there wasn’t a single word he could understand. The man went on, oblivious of the puzzlement in Gerard’s face. He seemed enthusiastic about whatever he was talking about and flipped one of the silver coins in his hand. Gerard’s eyes were fixed on it. He desperately needed money if he was going to survive on his own.

“You want this?” The man smiled a crooked smile and flashed the coin in Gerard’s face. The silver surface of the coin and embossed face of whoever it was taunted the lost android. By then, he had forgotten about the umbrella. He wanted that coin. So he nodded, holding the blanket tight around his body. He couldn't feel much, but he could instinctively notice the cold numbing his skin and slowing down the system. “I’ll give you two if you come with me right now.”

“What—what do you need me to do?” Gerard asked, a little apprehensive.

“Oh, it’s easy, baby. You’ll find out soon enough. Worth the money.” The man provided no further answer but Gerard was already hypnotized by the coin in his hand.

Without thinking, he shuddered once and nodded again. “Alright.”

The man hopped up from his seat and closed his stall with a force field. He beckoned Gerard to follow him to one of the buildings and he did, trailing behind the guy like a starved stray dog. They were five feet away from the stall when suddenly a man slightly shorter than him stepped in between them and grabbed Gerard by the arm. The android jumped, very much startled and unnerved.

“Don’t follow him,” he warned in an urgent tone.

The stall keeper abruptly turned around. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” He was absolutely indignant from the sudden appearance of the interrupter.

“Keep your dirty hands off him, pervert,” the man—he barely had any neon piercings or tattoos unlike most citizens Gerard wondered if he was an android—spat as he guided Gerard away from the exasperated stall keeper. The android had no idea who this man was or where he was heading to, but his instincts told him that he was safe with this guy.

“Uh…who are you?” He timidly inquired.

“Never mind that. I think you’re either reprogrammed or just bonkers, but don’t follow around any idle fucker around here offering money, alright? I just saved you from one of them,” he stated.

“What do you mean? What was he going to do?” Gerard was still foggy about the whole ordeal.

“Fuck, you're wiped, aren't you? He was going to take advantage of you, like, sexually. And I can clearly see you're not meant for that kind of fucked up shit.”

Every piece in this ugly jigsaw puzzle fell into place. He finally understood what had happened back there and how stupid he had been. Clueless and blinded by a coin. He clenched his fist around the blanket and decided to never give in to the temptation of money. Had he been clever and aware of his situation, something like that would never have happened. Gerard bit his lip, reprimanding himself for having been so dumb.

“Anyway, who’s your owner? Why are you on your own?” His savior asked.

“I-I’m free. I have no owner,” he answered, unsure if it was the right thing to say.

The man stopped and looked right at his face, incredulous. “Really? You’re a free android? In this part of the city?”

Now that they were facing each other, Gerard could see his face clearly for the first time. He wasn’t the strikingly handsome, makes-you-run-into-a-pole type of guy, but did in fact have a cute face. Gerard liked his lips in particular, how they would gently curve up when he gave a slight smile once in a while. He also appreciated the simple silver ring in the bottom lip.

“Yes. I’m on my own,” he replied, tearing his gaze from the man’s bottom lip.

“That’s a first. But okay. You need a place to stay, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I have a friend who fixes broken android parts. If you want to get patched up, I advise you to go there,” he offered.

Gerard was reluctant at first, wondering if this man was more a reliable person than the stall keeper was, but eventually decided to take a chance. So far, he didn’t seem like a bad person. And getting fixed and being provided a place to stay for the night didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. If this guy was telling the truth, he would be doing much better off than having to sleep in the streets.

“Okay. I’d like that,” Gerard said.

“Great. I’ll send you the address. Your connection is still on, right?” The man asked as he took out his holo wristwatch.

“Wait, you’re not going with me?” Gerard was a bit, well, disappointed. It was natural for him to show attachment to his savior, right?

“I can’t. And we probably won’t see each other again. But I’ll leave you this,” he said in a low tone, handing the umbrella handle to him. Gerard merely received it and looked down at their hands touching for a split second. He wanted to ask why they won’t be seeing each other again, but knew he must keep his mouth shut. “Alright, I think I sent you the address. Your holo program will show you the way. Safe night, buddy.”

He started to walk away in the rain, leaving Gerard standing there like a piece of rock, when the android blurted: “I’m Gerard. Gerard Way.”

The blur in the rain stopped for a while. He smiled—Gerard was sure he did—and waved his hand. “Goodbye, Gerard.” Then he was gone.

Gerard watched the blur fading into the neon light and then sighed to himself, a tad bit wistful. Then he turned the navigation system on with a flick of his hand and started off the opposite direction. His destination wasn’t far off. It would be a ten-minute walk according to the woman’s voice echoing in his head. He passed by flamboyant signs of countless shops, motels, and homes and almost got hit by a few aerobikes whizzing past him like they were in a race. By now he wasn’t wishing for a ride or drive in one of those things. He just wanted a nice bed and a place to recharge himself. An android didn’t function like humans—they didn’t technically need sleep or food, but they needed to charge every once in a while. And today was that once in a while.

He was walking along the road, dangerously close to it due to people showing blatant disgust toward his presence when an aeromobile sped down the road at a crazy speed and with zero coordination. Apparently, a drunkard was at the wheel. Gerard only looked at the vehicle once, numb to his surroundings, but was presented with a shocking surprise when the car knocked him off his feet and he landed hard on the gravelly pavement ten feet away from where he had been standing. Although his sense of pain was thankfully shut off at the moment, he groaned as he collected himself until he found out he couldn’t collect all of it.

His left arm was torn from his shoulder.

It was there, pathetically lying on the sidewalk where people gaped at him in surprise. Blue energy fluid trickled down from his shoulder, soaking his flappy clothes. Wires sparked at the cross section. The whole thing was a giant mess.

Gerard moved swiftly before another aeromobile ran into him. But he stumbled just before his left arm because his balancing system was muddled what with the arm gone missing. He held his hand out to grab the hand at the end of the arm when another hand appeared in his vision out of nowhere. He lifted his gaze to see who was at the other end of the arm and was greeted by a very friendly grin from a bushy-haired man.

“Hi?” Gerard squeaked.

The man with the friendly grin insisted he take his hand, which he did. When Gerard was up, the guy picked up the arm on the ground and gave it a tap. Gerard couldn’t see how that was necessary but didn’t say it out loud.

“So you must be the masterless android?” He remarked, casually holding onto the arm like it was a bat or something.

Gerard winced, vigilant. “How do you know that?”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t introduce myself, did I?” He frowned. Gerard slowly nodded.

The affable man broke into a pearly smile and offered his hand again, this time for a handshake. Gerard gripped that hand with his good one (because his left hand was in the guy’s arms anyway) and reciprocated his gaze, not the smile.

“I’m Ray Toro. And I fix robots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all types of feedback.  
> Hope it was worth your time.  
> If you want to contact me for whatever reason, search for @lights_we_chase on Twitter!
> 
> \+ I haven't abandoned It's Not a Deathwish so stay tuned for that.
> 
> NMx


End file.
